In general, devices for interfacing with high frequency data transfer media are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,333,607; 7,857,663 and 7,758,383, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Traditionally, shielding techniques for voice/data/video connectors utilize multiple connections, and perform separation of the shielded incoming cable wire from the foil. The multiple connections may result in additional shielding failures and over time increased contact resistance that may reduce shield performance. Furthermore, by separating the shielded incoming cable wire from the foil, the potential for degradation of the cable performance and impedance changes may result.
Additionally, to maintain contact to the cable shield during flex, conventional practice can utilize multiple parts/cable clamps/plastic ties, which may degrade performance over time (e.g., due to temperature cycling and increased contact resistance). Also, to overcome radio frequency interference/electromagnetic interference (“RFI/EMI”), conventional practice can utilize multiple components to connect with points spaced far apart relative to the frequency band performance.
An interest exists for improved electrical connector assemblies (e.g., shielded electrical connector assemblies), and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.